High intensity light sources such as laser and other photonic weapon threats jeopardize crew members' vision as they operate vehicles in different operational scenarios.
These emerging light source threats span a broad range in wavelength and intensity levels. The first type of weapon includes dazzler weapon threats that include light sources that are near or below eye damaging intensity but whose effectiveness lies in distracting the vehicle crew members from the timely execution of mission duties. A second type of weapon includes high intensity light source threats that are at or above eye damaging intensity and may leave permanent damage to crew members' eyes.
There is a need for a system that protects vehicle crew members' eyes from both of these types of threats on a platform that is responsive and allows for the crew members to maintain their operational duties within a vehicle. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure herein is presented.